shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Monochrome
Monochrome is the femslash ship between Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna from the RWBY fandom. Canon Blake and Weiss are teammates. Their first meeting did not go well as Weiss became angry with Blake for insulting the Schnee Dust Company. Due to the hostility Weiss has for the White Fang and her distrust of the Faunus, she runs into conflict with Blake. Blake is likewise annoyed at the prejudice Weiss shows towards the Faunus, taking it personally in the process of defending her race. After Blake accidentally reveals to the team that she is a Faunus and was in the White Fang, Weiss becomes distrustful of Blake and questions her loyalty. Following this incident, even though Weiss seems as if she does not care, she does want to find her teammate after saying she was gone for twelve hours. Following the Dust incident, where Penny was able to stop the theft, Weiss said she does not care that Blake is a former member of the White Fang; they are teammates first and foremost. By book 2, they both seem to be on friendly terms, as also shown when Weiss shows concern for Blake's recent behaviour, saying it is unacceptable and that she made a promise to her team to tell them if anything is wrong, which implies a high amount of mutual trust. After Blake brings out her worries about both Roman and the White Fang and proposes they fight their enemies, Weiss agrees, commenting it might be fun. Trust between the two has increased to the point both are able to work well together, showing good team coordination in their fight against Roman. Before Pyrrha's fight against Penny, Blake and Weiss decide they have seen enough fighting and get drinks together instead. Later when team RWBY is still split up, Weiss and Yang discuss their feeling on Blake's possible return. While Yang remains conflicted, Weiss notes that she will be there to support Blake if she chose to return. When Blake does return she asks with concern if she is alright while rejoining her and Ruby, surprising her two teammates as they remember her as always being the quiet one. Fanon Monochrome was a popular ship when the first seasons of RWBY aired but fell to a more moderate popularity after the rise of Freezerburn in book 5 and the overall popularity of Bumbleby. Fans were drawn to ship as they liked the possibility of Enemies to Friends to Lovers dynamic being set up. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Blake/Weiss tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * The in-universe team attack of Weiss and Blake is named Checkmate. * Weiss and Blake's team attack is the only team attack that has been called out three times in RWBY. Once in Volume 2, once in Volume 5, and once in RWBY Chibi. Gallery FanArt Too Awkward to Kiss - RWBY By groko-kaiser.png More Monochrome by Sogequeen2550.jpg Cuddling - RWBY By groko-kaiser.png Runaway bride by dashyice.jpg Dip By dashyice.jpg Checkmating by plastic-pipes.jpg Purrrr By dashyice.jpg Relax By dashyice.png Murry Xmas Weissu By dashyice.png Mono By Hiwonoafu (1).png Mono By Hiwonoafu (2).png More Mono by Hiwonoafu.png Monochrome - RWBY By groko-kaiser.png Monochrome RWBY by Keethy (1).png Monochrome RWBY by Keethy (2).png Monochrome Feeling - RWBY By groko-kaiser.png Monochrome Winter Cuddles RWBY By Keethy.png Cuddly Blake and Weiss RWBY by Keethy.jpg Snapchat Monochrome RWBY By Keethy.jpg Scar Kissing By cronata.jpg Intimate By dashyice.png RWBY 2 Monochrome Match By KairinTouzen.jpg Selca with Monochrome RWBY By Keethy.png Foxyweiss By dashyice.png Crane Machine RWBY By Keethy.png I got you. RWBY By Keethy.png Cheeseballs RWBY By Keethy.png Otpeeee By dashyice.png Videos Monochrome AMV - Chemicals React - RWBY - Rwby monochrome amv - shes a lady RWBY Monochrome- We Remain RWBY Checkmate - Baby It's Cold Outside RWBY Checkmate Amv (Ours, song by Taylor Swift) RWBY AMV The Strays blake weiss Don't Judge Me -RWBY Monochrome- AMV Rwby monochrome love is war.... slideshow? Team Monochrome AMV Two Hearts Rwby amv; you are the moon -monochrome- AMV RWBY Monochrome - Natural RWBY - Monochrome - Iris Monochrome (rwby) • too close Lost in the white noise - rwby mv (monochrome) Blake weiss silent scream 【MMD RWBY】Monochrome - Bad Apple Navigation